TBDH : Happy Mother's Day, Mera
by Scioneeris
Summary: AU: What if Teddy was making a mother's day card for his adoptive mother, Harry? He'll need help from all of Harry's Bonded. Non-canon compliant with TBDH. Family fluff/general sappiness. Contains Slash.


**Summary:**

Set in the There Be Dragons, Harry Universe, this snippet is a mother's day present for all of my reading Moms out there, who love TBDH and may be waiting for Harry to get one of his own little kidlets. This is very AU-as Teddy currently does not exist in TBDH Canon. It's a "What if?" Harry had a kid and they were making him a card for mother's day.

* * *

**Pairings:**

Harry Potter x Harry's Bonded future and present.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any Harry Potter anything. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just like playing with Harry in my own little world of storyville. I make no money by writing this fanfiction. All original characters are my own.

**Rating:**

M – Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16, just to be safe.

* * *

**WARNINGS: **Slash. Fluff. Romance. OC's. OOCness. DOES NOT BELONG IN THE CANON TBDH Universe. AU. Other warnings will be added as I see fit.

* * *

_**A/N: **This is is my tribute to moms and all that they do. :) It's very AU in that, I don't have any plans to include Teddy in the canon TBDH, at present. I just needed a kid and did not want to use any of my OC kid characters in there, hence Teddy. :P This is a "What if" Harry had a kid, who was making him a mother's day card and asking all of his bonded for input. I tried to sort of keep them in character, but it may have turned out more sappy/fluffy than I intended. Oops? LOL. and yes, Charlie is not in this one, as is half of the other bonded that should be. I kind of ran out of ideas-as I wanted to post this already. Happy reading! ~Scion  
_

* * *

**_Teddy's card (Original Text) _**

_Dear Mera, You mean a lot to me. I learned everything from you. All the important things. You're brave and good. I want to be like that. _

_You are never mean. You don't yell at me. And I'm glad you found me. And saved me. I'm glad to be adopted. I'm not scared anymore._

_Thank you, Mera. Happy Mother's day and everything._

_Love, Teddy_

* * *

_To my Mera,_

_Who means the world to me_

"Hey Da, what should I write in Mera's card?" Teddy bounced on his toes. He didn't want to interrupt, but the day was coming to a close and he was growing a tad impatient in his wait by Theo's desk, watching as the Nott Circle Alpha carefully sorted and signed the appropriate documents to authorize the massive amount of magical reinforcement they were requesting.

Theo paused in mid-signature, sitting back in his chair, he gestured absently for his wandless magic to complete the necessary task. He looked at the carefully crafted handmade card in Teddy's eager hands and smiled. "You can write whatever you like," he said, warmly. "Say what you want to say."

"But I don't know what I want to say. That's why I'm asking you." Teddy cocked his head to the side.

Theo chuckled and pushed the chair away from the desk, so there would be room for the eight-year-old to climb onto his lap. Teddy didn't hesitate in the slightest, as cuddle opportunities with Theo were rare and he wasn't about to pass it up. "Alright then, but I can't tell you exactly what to put in there." Theo wrapped his arms around the little metamorphagus.

"Can't you tell me how to start it?" Teddy sandwiched the card between them as he looped his skinny little arms around Theo's neck, pausing halfway, one small hand fiddling with Theo's shiny earrings.

"I suppose," there was a teasing note in Theo's voice. He tilted his head in the direction that Teddy pulled his ear. "How much does Mera mean to you?"

Teddy blinked at him in a mixture of shock and surprise. "Everything!" He said, emphatically. "Mera is everything."

"Everything?" Theo leaned forward to bump noses, watching as Teddy's concentration wavered and his bright blue shock of hair turned into his own dark, wavy curls.

"Mmmhmm."

"Your whole world then," Theo smiled. "Say that Mera is your whole world. That's a good place to start."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

_Who taught me about life_

_And fighting insecurity_

"Da, what should I write in Mera's card?" Teddy peered into the Gheyo workroom, respectfully standing outside on the greeting mat, knowing better than to enter uninvited, because it could be quite dangerous. The one time he'd made that mistake, he'd been carried around for an entire week, as neither of his parents seemed inclined to think that he was capable to keeping himself out of trouble—or following instructions.

Wikhn didn't answer at first. He simply continued through the pattern dance, his cursed sword gleaming and flashing in the soft lighting of the workroom. He continued in a whirlwind of thrusts, parries and blocks, before ending with a bow to his invisible opponent. He knelt on the floor, holding the blade in both hands, he kissed it lightly and banished it back to the void where it was kept.

Turning to face the doorway, he allowed a slight smile to creep onto his face. "You may enter." He said, formally.

Teddy immediately hopped inside, landing on the inner doormat. He watched as Wikhn rose and came to greet him. He quickly put the end of the card in his mouth, to free his hands. With his hands pressed flat against his thighs, he bent at the waist in a nearly perfect bow, keeping eye contact with Wikhn.

The greeting was returned with Wikhn's usual, precise efficiency, before he straightened up and plucked the card out of Teddy's mouth. "What did you get into now, brat?" He asked.

Teddy popped up to stand straight. "Da!" There was a slight whine to his voice. "I didn't explain yet." He gave a little dance as Wikhn teasingly held the card out of reach, checking it over, front, back and inside with solemn scrutiny. "Gimme!"

"Those are not the magic words we use, little one." Wikhn perked a brow.

Teddy heaved a sigh. "Da!"

"Teddy." Wikhn returned.

"Can I please have it back?"

"May I." Wikhn corrected, absently.

"What's the difference?" Teddy held out his hands, giving another impromptu dance when the card was handed over. "Nevermind," he pushed the card back at Wikhn, showing him the inside. "It's for Mera," he said, unnecessarily. "Can you help me write something in it? May you-?" He stopped, puzzled.

"Can is correct." Wikhn said, moving over to sit on the stacks of padded mats. He patted the empty space beside him and used a wisp of magic to help Teddy scramble up to sit beside him. "Let's see what you have." He examined the two neatly printed lines at the top of the card. From the line of "Mera means the world to me" Wikhn could guess that Teddy had been to see Theo. He smiled.

"Can you help?" Teddy looked at him, expectantly. "Please?"

"Of course," Wikhn assured him. "Let me think a minute."

Teddy's brow furrowed. "A whole minute?"

Wikhn bit back a laugh. "Practice your cartwheels on the mats." He waved a hand at the corner of the room with padded floors and walls. "Try to do three in a row."

"I can do three!" Teddy said, proudly.

Wikhn's pink eyes glimmered. "Oh?" He said, interestedly. "Let me guess, Fred or George." He sighed. "Try for five then."

"Yay!" Teddy cheered. He dashed off to the mats.

Wikhn watched him slow his approach, pause for a moment, then launch his little body into a series of blindingly fast cartwheel. He couldn't keep the smile in. Teddy was their little hellion, a bundle of pure energy it seemed. He was quite a change from the scared, shy, wisp of a boy who had come to live with them after that terrible day.

Loving care, plenty of time and their entire Circle's acceptance of him, had gone a long way in shaping him into the vibrant child he was today. Wikhn thought for a moment longer, before scribbling a few lines in the card and sliding off the stack of padded mats. He trotted over to where Teddy was sprawled out on the floor, happily exhausted with his efforts.

"Didja see me, Da, didja?"

"I did." Wikhn flopped down on the floor beside him, rolling over to his back to stare up at the pristine ceiling. "You did well."

Teddy giggled. "Didja add something to the card?"

"Indeed I did."

* * *

_Who showed me bravery_

_And showed me honesty_

"Da?" Teddy stuck his head around the corner of the kitchen, searching for a familiar blond head. He brightened up at once, spotting Quinn prepping for their dinner at the far end of the long counter. "Can you help me?"

Quinn looked up from where he was briskly slicing and chopping his way through a colorful mountain of vegetables. He smiled at Teddy's question and waved him into the kitchen, pausing to wipe one hand on his heavy-duty apron and the towel tucked in the waistband. He mouthed the words and Teddy watched him, patiently. 'Everything alright?'

"Everything's fine," Teddy waved the card. "I'm makin' a card for Mera."

Quinn's smile blossomed fully. He gestured with one hand and a short stool came scooting over from the opposite end of the kitchen. He patted the top and waited while Teddy clambered a top. Here, Teddy paused, tugging his shirt-sleeve over the silver cuff on his left wrist and the single, glowing teal gem that adorned the side. Quinn leaned forward, holding himself still.

Teddy's small hand reached out and carefully pulled out the silver gem pendant from around Quinn's neck. The matching teal gem would allow them a temporary mental connection. He was far too young to have a permanent connection of that sort in his mind, considering that he was not dragel and his magic had yet to fully develop.

There was a soft shimmer of teal and then a faint teal glow flickered over them, before it faded away. "Hi Da!" Teddy chirped.

_Hello, Teddy. I see you've been busy._

"Yep."

_It's a lovely card, I'm sure that-_

"But it's not finished. It doesn't have a lot of words in it." Teddy frowned. "There's only four lines." He showed Quinn the two contributions to his Mera's card. "It needs more."

_Because you have more to say or because you just want more words?_ Quinn asked, knowingly. _There's a difference._

"Both, I think." Teddy knelt atop the stool, leaning over to brace his elbows on the countertop. "Can I have some of that?"

Quinn looked from the card to the chopped cubes of crispy sweet pepper. He smiled and nodded. _Want a wedge?_

Teddy beamed.

With an expert hand, Quinn selected a plump specimen and quickly carved out a sizeable chunk, handing it over. _There you go._

"D'you need help?"

_I love having help._ Quinn countered. He wouldn't press Teddy to stay, seeing as he seemed to have a mission on his mind. He watched with a glimmer of amusement as Teddy happily crunched away on the vegetable wedge. When he'd first arrived, Quinn had worried that Teddy would be a picky eater, but apparently, the weeks spent running, hiding and scavenging for scraps had cured the child of any sort of food hang-ups. Sad as that was, Quinn made a point to include him in the food prep and cooking, whenever he could, to ensure that Teddy would have a positive connection with food as he grew.

"Can I smush something?" Teddy waved the card in his free hand. "Not too much though."

Quinn laughed silently. He nodded and set the knife away on the counter, retrieving a bowl of chilled fruit and some powdered sugar. He magically sealed them in a baggie and cast a cooling charm over it. _Have at it._ He said, placing it in front of Teddy. _Put your card on the counter over there, so it doesn't get dirty. I'll think of something to add in there while you work._

"M'kay." Teddy turned and floated the card over to the counter, beaming when his magic actually did what he wanted. He blushed, ducking his head when Quinn ruffled his hair, affectionately, having caught the moment.

A happy mishmash of sound came from the kitchen as Teddy enthusiastically pounded the fruit to a pulp and Quinn made quick work of the pile of vegetables that would turn into a tasty stir-fry and sweet-and-sour salad. It would make a light and refreshing meal, considering that Harry was in the mood to eat light that week, his cravings having moved on from meat to fruit and veggies.

Quinn, of course, was more than happy to oblige. Harry was the bright ray of sunshine in his life, showing him courage by example, instead of talking about it and complaining about the situations that he often found himself in. No, Harry was special, Quinn mused. Harry had taught both him and Teddy, the beauty and necessity of being brave and how to embrace the honesty that came with it.

He smiled. He knew exactly what to add to Teddy's card.

* * *

_An example of mercy _

_With kindness in heart _

_Who made the hope of a new day_

_Settle in my heart_

"Da?" Teddy's voice was a loud whisper as he stuck his head outside, knowing that he couldn't cross into the yard unless one of his parents was actually outside.

"Over here-"

"-little man."

George and Fred chorused together. They were dismantling the magically reinforced frame for their firework experiment. "Wait a moment," George cautioned. "Forge-"

"I know, I know, Gred. Next time, half the powder and not so much of the crackle." A sooty-faced Fred smeared a streak of dirt on his sleeve, wiping the rest of his face with a grin. "C'mon out, Teddy."

"Walk in the marked line," George nodded at the fat strip of tape on the neatly trimmed lawn. "Keep one foot on it at all times."

Teddy eyed the tape strip dubiously and then looked out to where the redheaded twins were almost finished with their packing. He wrinkled his nose, then cautiously stepped out, following the prescribed instructions. He reached them soon and then watched as Fred packed everything neatly in the case and George took the last of the frame down, with expert hands.

"What's up, kiddo?" Fred asked. He secured the last piece of the rectangular frame and spelled the case shut, tying it to his signature. "Looks serious."

George rolled his eyes, but turned his attention to Teddy, who now held out his card. "What's this?"

"It's a card for Mera,"

The twins exchanged a glance, then Fred picked up the case and George picked up Teddy. They both grinned at Teddy's giggle of delight and they headed further out to dispose of the rest of their fireworks. "What about this card?" Fred prompted.

"I want Mera to feel special." Teddy admitted, holding the card with careful hands. "But I can't write fancy stuff."

"Yet." George said, encouragingly. "It takes practice. Do you want us to add something to it?"

"Mmmhmm." Teddy looked between them, hopefully. "Please?"

"How about some special effects too?" Fred asked.

George elbowed him. "You are not pranking that card." Teddy giggled.

"I wouldn't, Forge!" Fred said, striking a wounded impression. "How could you think so little of me? My own twin?" He theatrically clasped a hand to his heart.

George rolled his eyes. "Keep that up and you'll trip," he predicted, but his lips were twitching in a smile. "How about one of those smoke stars though?"

"Smoke stars?" Teddy's eyes grew round. "You can't light it on fire!"

"Whoa, take it easy." Fred straightened up, quickly. "We wouldn't light it on fire. We'd never do that, Teddy." He made sure the seriousness showed in his eyes, holding Teddy's gaze until Teddy's red hair morphed back to his usual teal blue. "A smoke star makes nice patterns on parchment, under the writing."

"It looks pretty." George clarified. "We'll show you in a minute."

And they did.

Teddy was charmed by the little gadget that made colorful plumes of wispy swirls come to life on the card, animated both inside and out. The Twins scribbled a few notes in there, noting Theo's handwriting next to the others. Teddy beamed as they explained in a mixture of seriousness and twinspeak, what they were saying.

They each remembered a distinct point in their life—before Harry—and then the reality of the present, the wonderful life that they all shared together now. Harry was literally their life and they knew it. Just as he'd saved them, he'd saved Teddy—insisting that even if his parents were dead, that there was still a chance that they could be alive.

Because of Harry's belief, they'd kept searching. Because of Harry, they now had Teddy.

George smiled at the blue-haired kid and impulsively hugged him, just as Fred leaned over to catch him in a headlock.

* * *

_To lift my head proudly_

_To stand tall and unafraid_

Teddy sighed, retreating to his bedroom when searching the whole house hadn't produced the parent he was looking for. He'd even asked Wikhn, as the dark fae often knew where their Ace was and Teddy did not want to ask anyone else. This was _his_ project and he'd managed to mostly do it on his own so far.

He sat on the edge of his bed, holding the card in his hand. He'd gotten nearly everyone to write something in it, except for the final two that were proving to be the trickiest so far. He knew they wouldn't scold or chase him—once he'd explained what he was doing—but it still took a bit to work up the nerve.

Several minutes passed, before he looked up, startled—feeling a pair of eyes on him.

Their resident Ace lounged in the doorway, his arms loosely crossed over his chest, a curl of his dark hair, falling across his forehead. Teddy broke into a smile, sliding off the bed to launch himself across the room. "Da!" He cried, enthusiastically.

"Hey there, little one." Their Ace scooped him up in a hug, with an added hair ruffle. "Wikhn said you were looking for me."

"Yeah." Teddy twisted carefully in the hug, leaning back to show the card. "Help?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Let's take a look." Came the warm answer.

"It's a card for Mera."

"It's lovely."

"I had help." Teddy blushed, ducking his head.

"There's nothing wrong with having help."

"Really?"

"Quite." The Ace carried him over to the bed and let him down to sit on it. "Are we writing a poem?" He scanned the scribbled lines on the inside.

Teddy shrugged, helplessly. "Dunno."

"Ah. Just writing the really important things then, eh?"

"Yeah!" Teddy nodded.

"Alright. Let's see what we can do…"

* * *

_I thank you for this_

_And more than I can say,_

_My heart, my warmth_

_Bless you Mera, this day_

Teddy's hand hovered outside the pale blue crystal door that lay at the end of the long, soft blue hallway. This was the hallway that led to the special section of the house. This was where the Merrow lived. Teddy knew that he was always to keep well away from there, unless he had a very specific or important reason for being there.

He hoped the card counted.

He wasn't sure that it was important enough, but it was for Mera and he would do anything when it came to Mera. Without that timely intervention, he was sure that he would have died that night that they all came for him. He had no one, nothing and nowhere to go. He'd been sleeping in terrible places and eating leftovers—when he could find them.

He would always remember the first one to find him—The Merrow—a tall, terrifying man, that was terrible and beautiful. If the Merrow hadn't saved him, Teddy knew he would have runaway as fast as he could, because someone like that could kill him in an instant and he really didn't want to die.

Biting his lip, Teddy raised his hand to knock yet again.

"If you don't come in," a grumpy voice filtered through the closed door. "I will personally open the door and drag you in here by the ears—myself."

Teddy blinked. He knocked twice, quickly.

"Lovely. Enter."

Teddy hesitated.

"Enter." The Merrow repeated, a tad impatiently. "Because if I have to leave this desk for-"

The door swung open with a flare of magic and Teddy hurried through. He stopped, remembering to wipe his feet on the mat inside the door and quickly straightened up, looking around.

From the faintly glowing corner of the receiving room, Teddy could see the section that was transformed into a study, with a rather disgruntled Merrow sitting behind a rather large desk, made of pale, glowing crystal—a soft blue shade, just like nearly everything else in the room.

"Hi." Teddy ventured, after a moment.

There was a huff that might have been a laugh, before bright blue eyes rolled upward to the ceiling. "And hello, good evening to you as well, Mister-"

"Can you—would you-?" Teddy held up the card, his words jumbling together, a jittery feeling resurfacing in his stomach.

A perfect eyebrow arched in question. "What is it and must I really?"

"It's a card for Mera." Teddy shrugged, a tad self-conscious. "Everyone helped."

"Everyone?" There was a faintly suspicious note in the Merrow's voice. "You'd best bring it over here then." He rubbed his forehead. "Kesmar knows what they've done to it."

With permission given, Teddy hurried to approach. He circled around to stand by the chair, the card carefully held in his hands. "They helped." He said, a touch defensively.

"And you and I both know just how well their help works." The Merrow sniffed. He pushed his chair away from the desk and patted the top. "Put it here and we shall see what we shall see."

Teddy placed the card on the desk, then climbed up into the available lap. He settled down, relaxing when he felt a familiar arm loop around his waist to hold him steady, and sea-scented blue hair falling over his shoulder. He tentatively reached up to touch the blue strands and stopped when he heard the throat clear behind him.

"Can we make it into a poem?"

"Do you even know what a poem is?" The Merrow asked, incredulously. "What do you think I am, a miracle worker?"

Teddy tried to stop, but he couldn't help it. A giggle escaped. "Nooo, Da!" He said, leaning back to bump his head against the Merrow's chin. "But you're smart."

The Merrow practically puffed up with pride. "Indeed." He said, haughtily. "May I?"

"May you what?" Teddy's brow furrowed. "Oh."

"Oh?" The Merrow repeated, a moment of confusion, before he snorted. "Let me guess. Wikhn?"

"Da!" Teddy tugged on a handful of the silky blue hair.

"Ask nicely." The Merrow countered.

"Please?" Teddy smiled winsomely up at him. "Please, Da?"

There was a long-suffering sigh. "As you wish." He opened the card, scanned the scribbled lines and made a strangled sound in his throat.

"Is it that bad?" Teddy asked. Little brows furrowed together, his expression anxious. "It is, isn't it?"

"You will owe me for this." The Merrow grumbled. "I expect you to attend _all_ your swimming classes this week."

Teddy pouted. "All of them? Da!"

"Fine. Three of them. No less." The Merrow pressed a hand over the inside of the card. Magic flared softly around them and Teddy watched with interest as the words began to shift and twist into an elegant script, a slight shimmer dusting over them. It began to look like a real card, with the gilded edge and pearled card stock.

Teddy's eyebrows went all the way up to his hairline, his jaw dropping. "Da!" He breathed, softly.

The Merrow smirked. The words began to rearrange themselves until a neatly written poem remained on the center of the card. "What do you think?"

"Maybe you should put their names in there." Teddy suggested. He eyed the card, critically. "Can you do my name too?"

"If I must and if you like." Came the answer.

Teddy grinned. "Right here." He looked around for a quill and made grabby fingers at the pretty plumed one at the far end of the Merrow's desk. He fairly beamed when the quill floated over into his hands.

"Teddy." The Merrow said, suddenly.

"It's only twice!" Teddy protested. "I didn't—oops." He winced.

"Twice?" The Merrow sighed. "You know you're not supposed to use your magic right now—unless you're training."

"But-"

"The rest of your idiotic parents will not tell you." The Merrow scolded. "I've already explained why you shouldn't use it until your birthday—twice. I dislike repeating myself. Do you want another episode like Christmas?"

Teddy winced. He shook his head.

"Well?"

"No, Da."

"Then please remember that and act accordingly. You know it worries me." The Merrow flattened the card with a paperweight, before curling his hand around Teddy's and helping him to hold the quill. "This one has a temperament. It has a spine of sirens' bone and it can be tricky to write with, so just write what you like and I will wrestle with it."

Teddy nodded, not trusting his mouth to speak just yet. He felt the quill respond a moment later and was glad for his Da's grip over his hand. He could write quite nicely on his own—well, he was improving, anyway—but Merrows had different writing instruments than others and Teddy had become quite fascinated with them.

As part of their lessons, he'd begged to learn Merrow penmanship and after a bit of pleading, wheedling and bargaining, the Merrow had consented. Now, Teddy relaxed, feeling that familiar cool trickle of soothing magic wash over him. It soothed the raw edges in his magical core and made him feel all warm inside.

"What should I say?"

"Say how much you love him." The Merrow said, quietly. "Write whatever you feel would express that."

Teddy paused for a moment, then he smiled. He began to write, quickly, marveling at the light, shimmery ink that flowed from the quill's tip and occasionally fighting to hold it steady, as he felt it fight against him. With some effort, he'd written a neat little note on the bottom. It still looked a bit off, but now, at last, he felt it was complete.

Then he frowned. "You didn't add anything to it."

"I do not need to." The Merrow said, simply. "All finished?"

"Da!"

"Shush." A light pinch to Teddy's side, made him squirm before he was gently scooted off of the comfortable lap, the quill retrieved from his hand and replaced in its original setting. "Actions speak louder than words."

Teddy frowned. "You can't put an action in a-" He stopped when two cool hands caught his head, holding it perfectly still. His jaw dropped when he felt soft, cool lips pressed to his forehead in a kiss. He bit his lip, feeling his cheeks warm. "Da!"

"That's what I have to say. You can deliver the message." The Merrow said, briskly. "Now, off with you."

"You didn't sign their names."

A sound that may have been a groan, filled the air and Teddy hurried for the door, even as he felt the tingle of magic that did as he requested. He stood outside in the hallway, holding his indoor shoes in one hand, smiling at the signatures at the bottom of the card, in the perfect replica of his parents' unique handwriting.

Satisfied, he headed off to make his last stop of the evening.

* * *

Harry started, faintly, when he felt a small body climbing onto the settee with him. He stirred enough to see and scent the interruption, which turned out to be his adopted son Teddy and that woke him up quite nicely. He smiled, sleepily. "Teddy."

"Happy Mother's day, Mera!" Teddy held up the card. "I made this for you." He tried not to bounce. "I had help," he added, quickly.

Harry's smile grew wider and he sat up, pulling Teddy and the card closer to him. His smile softened when Teddy immediately settled down in his lap, leaning back for a half-cuddle, ready to tell all about the card he'd made. "Now let's see here…"

It took a moment to read the card and when he'd finished the verse, Harry had to take a moment, feeling a slight lump forming in his throat. He could pick out what each of his bonded had added in there—and he could see how it all related back to Teddy. They were sweet and clever, his charming Bonded. He turned the card this way and that, watching it shimmer.

"It's lovely, Teddy." He hugged the little boy. "Thank you."

"You like it?" Teddy asked, anxiously. "You really like it?"

"It's perfect!" Harry hugged him tight and kissed the top of his head.

Teddy blushed. "I wanted to buy you something, but I didn't know-" he hesitated. "You do like it?"

"I love it." Harry said, gently brushing his magic over the young boy and watching as it reassured and relaxed him. "You put your heart into it and that's what makes it special."

"Everyone helped." Teddy said, generously.

"Everyone?" Harry fought to keep from chuckling. He couldn't wait for dinner tonight. He'd wondered what his bonded were up to for the day and now he could see the results.

"Yeah and—oh." Teddy leaned up and kissed Harry's cheek. "That's from Da." He said, with a shrug. "He wouldn't sign the card."

This time, Harry did laugh. He knew exactly which 'Da' that came from. "So I see." He said, still laughing. "You are a special, brilliant and wonderful son, Teddy." He watched as Teddy fairly glowed at the praise. "And I love you too. I'm glad I found you."

* * *

_**Teddy's "Poem-ized" version of his letter. (Merrow's contribution)**_

_To my Mera, _

_Who means the world to me_

_Who taught me about life_

_And fighting insecurity_

_Who showed me bravery_

_And showed me honesty_

_An example of mercy _

_With kindness in heart _

_Who made the hope of a new day_

_Settle in my heart_

_To lift my head proudly_

_To stand tall and unafraid_

_I thank you for this_

_And more than I can say,_

_My heart, my warmth_

_Bless you Mera, this day_

_Your son,_

_Teddy_

~_FIN~_

* * *

**And here's to all the moms out there. If you have a mom/mother figure in your life that deserves a hug, make sure to give them one. **

**This is NOT TBDH CANON, I just wanted to write a "What if" AU if Harry had a kid that went to his Bonded for help in making a mother's day card. Mera = the dragel word for the bearer/carrier submissive in a bonded Circle. "Dera" can be used also, but it is usually the child's preference. I wanted Harry to be "Mera" so count the distinction as a writer's whim. ;) and yes, Teddy calls all of them "Da" and becuase of the bonded/dragel magic, they instinctively know which one he's referring to, since Circles can be quite large in some cases. **

**Thanks for reading! New chapter of TBDH is coming soon. :) **


End file.
